The present invention relates to water acting devices for personal hygiene, such as for showering, rinsing, washing, cleaning, spraying, oral care, etc., which operate with the use of water.
More particularly, it relates to the devices of this type which can be attached to water supply systems, for example to a faucet of a water sink, to a shower system in bathrooms and shower rooms, etc. It is believed that the existing devices can be further improved.